narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudro Uchiha
Mudro is the son of Takenshi Uchiha and is now seeking out the Dark Slayer in order to confirm if the rumor of Raido killing Takenshi is true or not. History Mudro was not born with the sharingan. Takenshi didn't know that Mudro was born without the Sharingan in Mudro's young years and trained him in speed and stamina getting him ready for his sharingan when he was ready. Then one day, Yasuki Hatake and Rogen Toriyama knocked on Mudro's door and told them that their father Takenshi Uchiha had been murdered and they didn't know who did but there was suspicion that it was The Dark Slayer. Mudro knew that he wasn't strong enough to seek out his dad's murderer but vowed when he was stronger , sharingan or not, he would get vengeance. Personality Mudro's personality is a hot head and a nervous one. With out the sharingan being in his blood he worries whether he'll be accepted among Konoha or not and whether he'll live up to his father's predictions because he knows his father is watching over him. But at certain times, in a fight, that he feels his dad spirit inside of him and it gives increased speed, strength, and stamina . He is also cocky, thinking he can defeat his enemies very easily with his sword. Appearance Mudro wears a white over shirt similar to a jacket that has its sleeves torn as well as wearing a black belt on his waist to look more like a samurai. Mudro is also bare-chested under his shirt, showing off his build. He wears sandals inside the village and in his house but when he's training he's wearing his boots. Also, while he was a genin and training with Yasuki, he bought a case that has about 12 other swords in it which he now carries on his back. Abilities Like most Uchiha, Mudro was exceptional in all Fire Release techniques, and taijutsu. For one of his birthdays, before his dad died, he was given a sword but, being the over-confident boy that he is, Mudro told his dad he wouldn't need it. One day after realizing he wasn't graced with the kekkai genkai, Sharingan, Mudro accepted the fact that he would probably need the samurai sword and found it in the attic of their house. Thus, from that day forward it never left his waist. Mudro trained with that sword everyday, learning how to fuse his fire chakra into the sword to make his sword attacks more dangerous and more effective. He also went and bought some more weapons like tomahawks, senbon and scythes to increase his arsenal as well as bying a case that had about 12 other swords. Because of this, Mudro has begun to master throwing the swords out into the battle field and using all of them against his opponent. * Kinjutsu With his speed and agility, Mudro has become extremely agile fighting using his sword. With the case of 12 extra swords on his back, he uses his chakra to fire them out of the case and have them land spread out all over the battlefield. He then uses his speed to battle his opponent, striking them with a rapid succession of swords. He hopes one day that his swordsmanship and himself will be powerful enough to either strike down the Dark Slayer or his Father's Killer. Sword Strike:Star With this technique, using his speed, Mudro moves in the shape of a star and strikes the opponent at every angle. Sword Strike:Dragon Flash A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter. 'Kuzuryūsen:'A dashing attack to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body. It is undodgeable and nearly unblockable. Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan